Party Crasher
Party Crasher is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 15th, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Texas *Carolina *York *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Wyoming *Leonard Church *Counselor *Sigma *Alpha *Delta *Eta *Iota *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice only) *Several soldiers Plot begins her attack.]] After breaking into a secure location on the Mother of Invention, Texas begins to make her way to the labs. However, after defeating a group of guards, she is confronted by South who tries to kill her with a Missile Pod. North then intervenes, saving Texas and buying her time to continue on while he confronts South. Meanwhile, Wyoming, accompanied by two guards, enters the locker room. York suddenly emerges from a nearby vent and eliminates the two guards, proceeding to engage Wyoming. After quickly defeating him, York attempts to create a distraction in order to help Texas. He first hacks into the ship's systems and causes the ship to fire missiles upon itself, disorienting the crew. He then disables the artificial gravity, neutralizing the guards and allowing Tex to bypass a hostile Scorpion tank. Determined to stop Texas, the Director orders Carolina to stop her by any means necessary. Carolina then proceeds to pursue Tex throughout the corridors of the ship until York stops her on an elevator. She asks York why he is siding with Tex, and the latter replies that he's doing what he feels is right. He pleads with Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex and flee Project Freelancer with him. However, Carolina refuses to let go of her jealousy and the two reluctantly fight, with Carolina easily incapacitating York. She then leaves behind her lighter for York to find before continuing her pursuit of Tex. Both Freelancers eventually encounter each other and begin a brutal fight throughout the ship's corridors and onto the control bridge. However, due to the the damage it has taken, the Mother of Invention crash lands on a nearby planet, ejecting Carolina from the ship and knocking her out. Tex takes this opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. Finding him, she tries to convince him to leave with her. However, Alpha does not recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. After noticing agent Maine approaching Carolina from outside, Tex sprints to her aid. Outside, Carolina regains consciousness only to see Maine approaching her. Without any time to react, Carolina is suddenly grabbed by Maine, who forcibly steals both of her A.I. and throws her off a nearby cliff as Tex watches in horror. However, the Director and his forces begin to regroup, forcing Tex to flee the scene. Sigma materializes alongside Eta and Iota, stolen from Carolina, and muses that Tex can run, but the "Meta" will eventually find her. Transcript Opens up on the main bridge of the Mother of Invention, where Carolina, the Director, and the Counelor are seen standing on a platform. MOTHER OF INVENTION BRIDGE. MANY YEARS AGO... F.I.L.S.S.: (voice over) Intruder alert, intruder alert. Breach in Security. Level Zero. Carolina: It's the Resistance. Director: No, it's Agent Texas. And her damn partner in crime. Counselor: We should get back to the lab. Director, we must follow protocol. The Counselor leaves. Director: Carolina, look at me. You know what needs to be done. Carolina: I do. Director: Then do it. The camera zooms in on Carolina as the Director leaves. Cut to a hangar, where Tex dispatches multiple Freelancer soldiers with Spike Grenades and soon encounters South holding a Missile Pod. South: Think you're so fucking tough, don't you, Texas? Well, let me ask you something: who's the monster now, bitch? Tex: Aw, shit... South fires her weapon as Tex dives to the side. Cut to the Freelancer locker room, where Wyoming and two soldiers search for infiltrators. Battle Rifle Grunt: Dude, we get to fight with Wyoming! Awesome! Wyoming: Just clear the room. Battle Rifle Grunt: All clear! Assault Rifle Grunt: All clear, sir! Wyoming: (sighs) Dear god, it's like idiot in stereo. Assault Rifle Grunt: (giggles) Nice zinger, sir! Battle Rifle Grunt: Kiss-ass. Assault Rifle Grunt: Shut up. Wyoming: Look over there. Now where are you hiding? Knock, knock mate. Battle Rifle Grunt: Wait, who's there? York bursts out from the tiled ceiling above, kills the two soldiers, and battles Wyoming. Battle Rifle Grunt: Whoa! It's York! (screams from pain) York: Knock knock! Wyoming: Ah yes, that's what I'm saying, who's there? York: It's York! (smashes open a locker and sees a photo of a woman) Hello. Wyoming: Who's there? York: I told you! It's York! Wyoming: It's York...who? York throws a locker at Wyoming, defeating him. York: It's "York" catch, asshole! (grabs a photo of woman floating in the air) Talk about knock knocks. Cut back in the hangar, where South continues to fire at Tex, who continues to dodge. South then launches multiple projectiles at Tex, but several sniper shots eliminate them in mid-air North: Well, hello, ladies. What seems to be the problem? South: North, you know what the problem is. This bitch stabbed us in the back, and now it's time to return the favor. Whose side are you on, brother? North: Tex, take a walk. I need to have a little chat with my sister. Tex: North? You sure? North: Go. This is a family matter. Tex runs out of the way as South and North begin to fire upon each other. She then sprints into another room, where a tank spots her. Tex takes cover as the tank begins to fire on her. She then proceeds to radio York. Tex: Hey, York! I could use that distraction right about now! Cut to a control room York: Read you loud and clear, Tex. One distraction comin' right up. Tex: (from radio) York! Make it a big one! York: Hey relax. It's me. Cut to space where the Mother of Invention fires several missiles that redirect on the ship itself. The Counselor, and Director, in the lab, feel the tremors from the blast. Cut to Carolina in another area of the ship. Carolina: Damn it, York! Carolina sprints in the opposite direction. Cut to the Director and Counselor. Director: What the hell is going on?! Who is shooting at us? Counselor: We are. More coming soon... Trivia *At 11:02 if one looks closely at Carolina's left hand you can see her Grappling gun, explaining how she was able to survive the fall. *This is the fourth longest running episode of the series, behind Why Were We Here?, Silver Linings and K.I.T. B.F.F. *It is revealed that York and North Dakota assisted Tex during the Freelancer Break-In. **It is also revealed that Carolina was Meta's first victim, stealing both Eta and Iota. *The "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard around 1:04. *When Maine is approaching Carolina at the end of the episode, he is seen putting his Brute Shot onto his back; however, in the next shot, it disappears. The Brute Shot also disappears at 11:16, when Maine put his helmet on. *When Carolina lands on the platform with York, she suddenly has two Plasma Rifles, despite not being shown with them earlier in the episode. *Carolina being thrown off a cliff on a frozen planet by the Meta is reminiscent of the latter's fate in n+1. *This episode reveals that the Mother of Invention crash landed on Sidewinder, the area where Alpha was further experimented on. *At 1:10 a soldier is seen with a spike grenade on his head; however, the soldier disappears a second later. *At 1:22 'Tex places a spike grenade on a soldiers crotch, a possible reference to the episode This One Goes to Eleven *The conversation between Tex and Alpha contains several references to earlier episodes: Tex's line to Alpha regarding why he named her "Texas" ("''well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you") is a reference to Epsilon's final monologue in n+1; Alpha's statement of "Texas" being a funny name for a girl is a reference to Caboose's confusion of the name in Human Peer Bonding; their statements about hating goodbyes is a reference to Epsilon's final conversation with Epsilon-Tex in Hate to Say Goodbye; the gentle tone of Tex's voice as she says goodbye to Alpha is reminiscent of her final line to Church in Why Were We Here?, which was also her saying goodbye. *The battle rifle grunt calling the assault rifle grunt a kiss ass may possibly be a reference to Grif's relationship with Simmons and how the latter treats Sarge. *Tex lifting the tank may be a reference to Points of Origin, where she accomplishes a similar feat. *When Tex first encounters the Scorpion Tank, no gunner is seen. However, when Tex begins to attack it, there is a gunner sitting in the machine gun position. *Sigma's statement at the end of the episode resembles a similar clip on the Season 10 teaser. However, Sigma speaks in a slightly different voice tone and is located in a different area in the episode compared to the teaser. *The Scorpion machine gunner is voiced by Jordan Cwierz, creator of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. *At '''3:21, two of the computer monitors in front of York are showing a diagram of what appears to be a Sabre Fighter. *This episode reveals what Carolina was apologizing for in front of York's grave, in Out of Mind. *At 1:27, when Tex throws her final spike grenade just before the doors open to reveal South, you can see through her helmet, giving evidence that she is only a program in a robotic body. *At 10:20, when Tex ends her conversation with Alpha and looks up, it is not because she was looking at the computer, but because she was not in her body at the time. She had gone into the computer as her A.I. self and returned to her body as happened with her and Chruch when they turned into "ghosts" back in the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Video S10E19 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes